The Random Powerpoint Movie
The Random Powerpoint Movie 'is the final instalment in the original Random Powerpoint anthrology. Following on from the events of The FOURTH AND FINAL RANDOM POWERPOINT, the plot sees A and H opposed by a cyberneticaly resurected Edwards. Intended to be the permenant closing for the Random Powerpoint franchise, the movie largely deviates from the nonsenical plots of the previous powerpoints, tying up many loose ends and at last revealing the formerly faceless "doctors" - The scientists responisible for the creation of the antagonists of the Random Powerpoints, the Disabilities for Heads lab Synopsis Edwards' head, hairless, is surviving in a life support tank, as an experiment to see if a dead person retained who they were. It is evident Edwards did, as she is now running the science organization, dominating the scientists with a weapon on her life support tank that she herself worked it to be able to kill in no visible way. Three scientists feel this weapon's power as Edwards extracts her anger. With Edwards' orders, two scientists dig up the body of the pirate and the clown, take their heads and tools and make a body mix from A's chemicals. The scientists report that Edwards' new body is ready. A and H are flying in H's plane form. Although the two argue about the idea of using H's plane form to fly around, they are interrupted by an alert. A takes the energy sword and ray gun from the last powerpoint and leaps out of the plane. He faces Edwards. A destroys Edwards completely and remarks that the gun is not a disintegration ray, with that, the real Edwards enters, her head on an expendable neck, mounted on a six armed lobster like body. Each arm ends in a claw, and Edwards has the powers of the pirate and clown. Edwards utters the pirate and clowns activation codes and obtains a gun and chainsaw, A and Edwards battle for a very brief time, and Edwards takes the upper hand when she unleashes flame throwers on A, ruining his mutagenic cells and preventing him from changing to his superior robot form. Without the aid of this form, A is essentially powerless but Edwards' body still has some kinks in it, and the flame throwers give out. A tells Edwards to plan her funeral and calls out for H and escapes in his plane form. The loss of his cells doesn't deter A, who fits H with two bombs, The bombs have no effect on Edwards, who unleashes flamethrowers. Before H's cells are ruined, A activates the propeller spin and blows back the flames. Edwards uses her Gatling gun but the fight is already over as the heat has affected Edwards mutagenic cells. A and H visit the lab that created the Pirate, Clown and Edwards. A says they will make their mistakes right. Edwards heads to the Disabilities for Heads lab and is stopped by H. Edwards uses a flame thrower but H uses the propeller spin and renders the flames useless. Edwards uses the pirate’s powers and manages to incapacitate H with an anchor. A stops Edwards before she enters the lab, Edwards plans to take all the abilities that the lab can offer, and create a new body. With that comment Edwards unleashes the powers of the pirate and clown, obtaining the flails that they used. A lets out a cry of "ULLA!" and changes into his new form, a War of the Worlds inspired Tripod. Flames from Edwards flame throwers have no effect and A unleashes the Tripods heat ray weapon, melting two of Edwards' arms. Edwards declines A's last offer of mercy, but finds the heat has ruined her cells, rendering her simply a metal body with only four functional arms. Edwards escapes and using a attachment in her tail, drains something in H and takes his cells rendering him a normal human. Edwards becomes a plane, modified to have her functioning arms and her face and flies to the lab, enters it, and prepares the Body mix.... A tells H he is sorry but H is just a normal human, A converts to his tripod form and uses the heat ray to set the lab ablaze and destroy the body mix... Powerless, Edwards can't fight and begs A for mercy, but A says the only mercy he is giving will be to plan Edwards' funeral for her. A then ups the power on the heat ray to maximum and gives a final blast, which melts Edward's body completely. One of the Tripods tentacles lashes out and grabs Edwards' head. Draining it, and giving back H's cells. A and H make sure their is no trace of Edwards left, by burning her head, putting the ashes in acid and launching the acid into the sun. Trivia * Edwards claims to have the power of the Pirate and clown but none of her own, however, often her activation codes don't match what shes gets. For example, she calls out both codes at the first battle with A and gets the Pirates chainsaw and a gun of the same design she used, even though neither the pirate or clown used a gun. She uses "NEW PIRATE" and "INSURANCE POLICY" alternatively to activate her flamethrowers even though neither of the two had such a weapon as A points out. She also uses the machine gun that she used in the fourth powerpoint, but she should not be able to. * When Edwards incapacitates H with and Anchor, the anchor is actually from when the Pirates hook malfunctioned in Random Powerpoint * There exist several deleated scene from this movie, many of which appear to follow on from one another. These include: ** An extended sequence at the Disabilities for Heads lab, which would've shown A and H working with the scientists to combine their research with A's, and begining to create the new cells that A will later use. ** Immediantly following this, there is a deleated scene where Edwards breaches the perimeter of the lab. Seeing this, and with the scientists too busy working on the new cells (identified as "the key to defeating Edwards" in dialouge) to responde. A asks H and the scientists to keep working, while he and the security guards go to hold off Edwards. What followed was an extended gunfight, in which A wielded the Ray Gun used by himself and H, along with an ordinary handgun against Edwards. During this scene, Edwards was to employ the Clown's powers to hurl ninja stars at the guards and A. Most guards would have been killed, and the scene would've ended with A using the final chage of the Ray Gun to destroy a large struture above Edwards, driving her temporarily out of the Lab. * A major plot point in this movie is that mutagenic cells can be destroyed and rendered useless by heat. This plays a crucial role to the movie when A is prevented from changing into his Robot form which would have greatly assisted in battling Edwards. However, this means a few things don’t add up: ** A's cells are rendered useless by the mear heat of the flames, even though the flames themselves dont touch him. The heat ruins his cells so quickly he never gets the chance to transform. Later on, A, H, and Edwards are all exposed to those flames which strike them dead on, and there cells remain undamaged. H, most notably, is in the flames for far longer than A, yet his Mutagenic cells are not destroyed, The flames are then reflected back on Edwards with no negative effect to her. Later on H blocks the flames with propellor spin with no negative effect. ''This CAN be explained, H being a plane seems to have a high tolerance to heat, and he did say his cells were being ruined, however A first activate's heat cells and stabilizes them, before using the propeller spin ''and deflecting the flame. *** When in his tripod form, A is struck dead on by several blasts of flame, yet no harm occurs. Maybe Mutagenic cell users are more resistant to heat when they are in there transformed mode, H could resist the flames too. Another possibility is that A simply designed his new form to resist the heat, or even rectified the problem of heat ruining the cells. '' *** How come when A set the floor alight to separate his army from Edwards's in The Fourth and Final RANDOM POWERPOINT no one was hurt? '